Ibuki's Journey
by Dark Pilot
Summary: Okay, I'm not getting any Gundam reviews, so I'm going with this. It's about Ibuki mainly. I'm not giving anything else away!^_^ PLEASE R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Street Fighter: Ibuki's Journey  
  
This story is about my fave street fighters, Cammy, Elena, Sakura, Chun-Li and... IBUKI!!!!!!!  
Just to let you know, I don't follow the street fighter stories so don't get all technical otay?  
Well, here it goes.  
  
3...2...1... ACTION!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The grassy hills seemed to form green waves as the wind whipped through the trees. Ibuki was sitting   
atop the dojo, meditating upon the events of her journey. As the wind rustled her hair and made her  
ninja gi flap against her bare skin, she inhaled deeply and sighed as the morning sun shone upon her  
masked face.  
  
Today was going to be a very different day. It was going to be a day where she would begin her travels  
about Japan. She had heard from her sensei about an annual fighting championship known as Street Fighting  
Championship. Now, it was her chance to actually participate. She was going to Tokyo to attempt her luck   
and fight. Testing what her life lessons had taught her.  
  
She inhaled deeply and looked up at the morining sunrise.   
  
"Today is the day," She told herself with a strong dignity. "Today I will defeat my enemies and reign  
supreme over the others. I will accept this destiny that my life holder has bestowed apon me."  
  
Quickly, she jumped down from the rooftop and landed as silently as a deer on soft forest ground. She  
then walked to the dojo doorway and entered. Her room was just down the left hallway. She snuck through  
so as not to wake her master. She knew he would be furious at her for leaving against his will, but  
she had to do it. It was for her own means of entertainment and fun. She had never been to the huge city  
herself, and this was to be for her and her alone.  
  
On swift feet, she gathered her things into one over-shoulder bag and tied it at the top. She then   
swung it over her right shoulder and turned to the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked.  
  
Ibuki's eyes widened instantly. She stiffened at the sound of her master's voice and began to perspire.  
  
Her master was a tall, brisk man with a buffer structure than Ibuki. Yet, besides his large size, he was  
the best at such an art as Ninjutsu. He amazed Ibuki in so many ways and techniques ever since meeting  
with him and becoming his pupil.   
  
His dark brown eyes narrowed. "Ibuki, what are you doing with your bag?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
The girl sighed in defeat. She was caught and now, there was no way that her sensei would allow her to  
leave.   
  
'I may as well fess up to the truth,' her mind told her. She looked up at her masters unshaven face  
and took on a face of unbrokeness rather than shame.  
  
"I am going to the national Street Fighting Tournament in Tokyo. I was going to leave without your   
permission since I thought you would not allow me to leave. So here I am. Punish me now rather than  
torturing me from your silence master. I ask of you, I beg of you."  
  
Ibuki then crouched until she was practically hugging her knees. Her head bent down and her eyes closed,  
awaiting the punishment of fasting or beating. But, her sensei remained quiet.  
  
"Ibuki, stand now." he ordered.  
  
She did as told and slowly faced him.  
  
"Ibuki, I want you to go to this tournament and compete. I believe you are ready to face the outside  
world and its challenges." he explained.  
  
Though Ibuki was about to explode from her joy, she politely bowed and walked past her sensei. "I   
appreciate this master. Thank you very much."  
  
He grinned. "No Ibuki, you deserve this chance. But, before you go, be forewarned."  
  
Ibuki stopped in her tracks.  
  
"A ninja is never to be spotted by the unknowing. If someone so happens to stumble upon your appearance,  
you must kill them." he added, still grinning.  
  
Ibuki turned to her sensei, her face mask not on yet, showing her scar on her neck. She then nodded.  
"I understand. I know that our ways are to be kept in secret. I will silence those who know of me."  
  
And with those final words, Ibuki left the dojo and began walking through the forest path marked for her  
and the master.  
  
  
"Hey Ryu!" Sakura exclaimed while visiting her new friend. "Did you hear? There's going to be a Street  
Fighting tournament in Tokyo!"  
  
Ken chuckled. "Oh come on Sakura, if there's a tournament, you know Ryu's the first to hear of it."  
  
The Japanese fighter smiled. "I guess. But I'm not sure if entering it would be a wise decision for me,"  
He eyed Ken knowingly and the American nodded.  
  
Sakura huffed and began to pout. "Oh come on Ryu! I bet you're an awesome fighter! Please?! Besides, I   
bet that Chun-Li is going to be there!" she coaxed, giggling.  
  
Instantly, Ryu blushed. He grinned, but still shook his head. "The last tournament was not a well fought  
one. I won't enter this one either."  
  
"Oh man..." Sakura trailed.  
  
Ken shrugged. "Look on the bright side, I'll be entering." He winked at Sakura and stood, throwing off  
punches and kicks at a fast rate. "I'll show you both a thing or two about fighting."  
  
"No way!" Sakura giggled. "Ryu HAS to fight. Come on Ryu! Please! Puh...leeeeeeeaase?"   
  
Ryu rolled his eyes. "Sakura, sometimes you can't always get what you want."  
  
Sakura huffed in defeat. Then, she brightened and smiled. "Then at least come with me and Ken to watch   
us compete."  
  
Ken instantly stopped his actions. "Wait a moment! Sakura? You're competing?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yep."  
  
"Well then that settles it. I have no choice but to go." Ryu sighed and stood up on the stone steps.  
  
"All right!" Sakura cheered. "Then let's get a move on! We've only got three days until registration  
is over!"   
  
  
"Hey Chun-Li! Did you hear about the new Street Fighting Tournament in Tokyo?" Cammy asked as she   
entered the apartment.   
  
Chun-Li sighed and logged off the internet. "Yeah I heard."  
  
Cammy grinned. "Okay! So let's get a move on! We've only got three days until registration is over!"  
  
The Chinese woman restrained from Cammy's pull. Quickly, the blond stopped.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The tournament." Chun-Li responded bluntly.  
  
Cammy eyed her friend queerly. "The tournament? What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure that going is such a good idea Cammy." Chun-Li responded, seeming to zone out for a moment.  
She began to recall the past tournament of street fighting, with that strange kid and that ki. A ki  
so terrifying that she shudder even thinking about it now.   
  
Cammy blinked blankly at her friend. Jokingly, she began to wave a hand in front of Chun-Li's face.  
"Hey Chun-Li?! Come on! Snap out of it and smell the coffee." Just then, the soldier had a GREAT idea.  
"I bet Ryu is going to be there..." she taunted.  
  
Instantly, Chun-Li came back to reality, a bright crimson color smeared over her face.  
  
"You're no fun," Cammy huffed. "Besides, you don't have to enter. I can just fight and you can watch."  
  
Chun-Li thought for a moment. The tournament wasn't even speaking the name of Shadowlaw anymore, and   
a good Street Fighting Tournament may be what she needed to unwind. And, she wouldn't mind even seeing  
Ryu there...  
  
"All right. Let's go." She finally replied.  
  
For a moment, Cammy only stood there, dumbfounded by her friend's reply. Then, she burst out screaming  
and laughing! "YES!!! HA HA! I'M GOING TO MY FIRST STREET FIGHTING TOURNAMENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"But we have to hurry." Chun-Li said, breaking Cammy's chain of screams. "To get to Tokyo takes a two   
day walk."  
  
Right away, Cammy slumped. "Y-You mean we're not taking a car? O-Or a plane?"   
  
Chun-Li winked and shook her head. "Nope. To enter the tournament, Cammy, you have to be ready with keen  
senses. Nothing is mentally or physically accomplished while driving or flying."  
  
Cammy sighed. "Oh all right."  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Ibuki walked through the tall grass of the Japanese wilderness, a warm wind picked up, blowing  
sand and grit in her face.   
  
"Damn sand. It burns my eyes," she complained while putting on her mask. It was just unfortunate  
that it only covered up past her nose. Her eyes still had to stay open and uncovered.  
  
Clouds rolled over the blue sky lazily as the ninja walked on. She began to hear the faint sound  
of water. This thought alone made her throat ache. She had not eaten nor drunk anything since   
leaving the dojo.   
  
Ibuki licked her lips expectantly. Soon, she would come to the stream, cook and eat. Then, she would  
take a long drink of water. Possibly, she would even set up camp there. For now, the sun was ready  
to make its descent.  
  
She walked for what seemed like forever. But finally, just as dusk began to settle, she found the  
water sounds. Not only was the sound coming from a stream, but also from a HUGE waterfall and   
river that made white rapids.  
  
Ibuki nodded, quite satisfied with her finding. She set down her things and walked over to the   
river. She stood over it, admiring its purity and cleanliness. He reflection appeared disfigured  
and strange to her. But it all passed as her thirst became unbearable.  
  
Instantly, she pulled off her mask and dunked her head in the cool, refreshing water. Her stomach  
and throat sang with appraisal. She gulped the water greedily and when she was finally finished,  
she wiped off her mouth and sighed. "Good," she said to herself. She then got up and walked to her  
stuff. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pot and three sticks. She would create a fire  
and cook the fish she would catch in the river here. The thought of eating soon made her stomach  
growl. She rubbed it and walked to the raging river.  
  
All across and down were stones. Large boulders that she could step on and stay on until the time  
was right to catch the fish. She hopped onto one and made sure to step lightly. If she slipped, it  
was bye bye Ibuki.  
  
She jumped from one stone to another and kept it up until she found the perfect rock. She stood   
still and quiet on it, waiting for the perfect moment.   
  
Time passed slowly for her, but she kept her senses keen and her muscles ready to pounce on her  
prey. Then, she caught movement just underneath the stone she stood upon. This was the moment she  
had waited so patiently for. Slowly, she reached her hand and neared the water. Then, almost too  
fast to see, she grabbed for the fish. It squirmed relentlessly in her grasp, trying to free  
itself, but she would not allow it to escape. This was her food, she needed its meat.  
  
Something was out of place though. Something about this fish wasn't right. It never really bothered  
Ibuki at the time though. All she wanted to do was eat.   
  
She hopped back from stone to stone, carrying a 10 pound fish with her. She landed at her spot and  
plopped the fish on the ground. She then withdrew her katana and sliced its head off, stilling its  
movements.  
  
"There, rest in peace small animal," she said to the dead fish. She then went off to gather some  
wood to build a fire.  
  
The sun was almost gone now, and Ibuki didn't have near enough wood. She began to quicken her steps  
and gather much more. She would have to spend time looking at the scenery on her way home to the  
dojo.  
  
Suddenly, the woman stopped in her tracks. She felt another ki. One that was not animal, it was  
human.  
  
She dropped the wood and pulled out her katana again. "All right! Whoever is here, show yourself   
now!" she demanded.   
  
No one appeared. She knew that they wouldn't.   
  
Sighing, Ibuki sheathed the sword and piled up the wood in her arms again. She then started back  
to the campsite.  
  
As she started the fire and put the fish in the pot, she kept a watchful eye out for whatever was  
watching her. She put the pot over the fire and waited for her supper. She decided to unravel  
her sleeping bag and get her bed ready for sleep.   
  
While doing so, she heard a rustle in the trees. Ibuki decided to pay it no mind. If the stalker  
didn't think she heard, then mayhap it would come to her instead.  
  
Checking the pot, Ibuki noted her supper was cooked. She place it in her bowl and blew on it. Since  
all she had were her chopsticks, she would be eating the fish with her fingers tonight. But that  
was all right to her. She was eating. And soon, she would be on her way again.  
  
As she ate her food, she sighed. "You know, you watching me is getting extremely annoying. Why don't  
you simply come down and we'll fight now?"  
  
Just as she finished her words, a fighter jumped from the trees, screaming a battle cry.   
  
Instatnly, Ibuki jumped out of the way of her attacker, leaving her bowl and food where it was. She  
then took her sword and steadied herself. She observed her assaulter thoroughly.  
  
It was a woman with white short hair and a tanned complexion. She was tall and had strange beaded  
jewelery of bright colors. She wore a white top and white shorts.  
  
"Who are you!" Ibuki demanded.  
  
The woman paid no attention. She instatnly headed for the ninja and used her legs to attack.  
  
Ibuki began to dodge, though had difficulty since this fighter was so fast. She finally rolled away  
and lunged, punching the woman in the gut.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for a moment as blood and spit flew from this strange warrior's mouth. She   
gasped and fell to the ground.   
  
Ibuki stood over her, pointing her katana at her throat. "Now, tell me again, who are you, and why  
are you following me? Do that, and I'll let you live."  
  
The woman glared and began to talk in a tongue Ibuki did not understand. But she did know where it  
originated from.  
  
The teenager sighed and discarded her sword back to the case tied to her pants. "Oh wonderful, a  
Capoera warrior. Well, this is going to get me far."  
  
As she walked away, the woman stood. "How did you know I am a Capoera?"  
  
"Ah so you can speak english," Ibuki marveled. "Great! So now you can tell me why you were stalking  
me."  
  
She glared. "Tell me how you knew about my tribe first." she demanded.  
  
"So, you want it your way. You must be a princess of the tribal king." Ibuki continued. She sighed,  
"Okay, the reason I knew is becuase of your clothes. They're too short and revealing to be worn   
around Japan. Only places like Africa, are those clothes worn.  
  
"Two, your fighting technique. That's the Capeora fighting style. You use your legs an aweful lot  
so I knew that anything from your upper mid-section and higher would be your weak spot. Now that   
I've told you my secrets to success, answer my questions." Ibuki ordered.  
  
The woman looked at Ibuki cautiously, she sighed and began. "My name is Elena. I am the Capeora  
princess. I have followed you because I knew you were heading to the Street Fighting Tournament. I  
do not know the way."  
  
"Then why fight me?"  
  
"I wanted to test my abilities. I guess I still need work." Elena admitted.  
  
Ibuki nodded. "Hey, it wasn't that shabby. You kept up your attacks at a well used pace. If I hadn't  
rolled at the opportunity I had, I would have lost."  
  
Elena nodded, but did not look convinced. Ibuki sighed. "Look, if you're going to the tournament too,  
you may as well stick with me. I mean, I don't have anyone to talk with or help me with catching   
food, I could use a partner."  
  
Slowly, the Capeoran princess brightened. She nodded. "All right. As long as you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. The only way I'll mind is if I don't get to finish my meal right now."   
  
The two laughed and sat down together. Ibuki felt now, that her journey may not be so lonely... 


End file.
